youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
NoahJ456
NoahJ456 (Born: ), is an American YouTuber who is best known for posting Call of Duty, Destiny, Dying Light, The Division, as well as Grand Theft Auto gaming videos on his main channel titled NoahJ456. He is also famous for having a second gaming channel titled NoahJAFK on which he uploads mobile gaming videos. With over 4 million subscribers and more than 7 billion views, Noah's channels have everything from gameplays to live streams and more. Noah routinely uploads videos on both his channels, and is a fun loving guy. He is a married man who also loves capturing the special moments he spends with his lovely wife. Personal Life Noah was born on October 17, 1994 in Texas. He has a sister named Emma. As for his love life, he dated a girl named Martina for a while before marrying her in March 2018. The couple frequently shares photos of them together on Instagram. Information concerning Noah’s parents has not yet been released. The Firebow Meme One of the most iconic memes on Noah's channel, featuring the firebow from Call of Duty Black ops 3 zombies mode, was created when Noah didn't make a tutorial for the firebow, as Noah had uploaded a tutorial video for every past "wonder weapon" and "easter egg" in the entire Call of Duty zombies series. Noah's fans started requesting the tutorial and Noah responded to the requests during one of his streams, explaining that some of the steps required almost perfect timing. This made making a tutorial very difficult for Noah. Noah also stated that he would continue trying to make the tutorial for the firebow. Noah started trolling his fans, sometimes mentioning the firebow during his streams, and on occasion uploading clickbait videos about the firebow tutorial. These videos however, are always full of random memes from beginning to end, and have never featured an actual tutorial. Noah continues to troll his fans with the firebow meme to this day, and it is unknown if he will ever upload an acutal firebow tutorial video. Friends *Mini Ladd *MrDalekJD *JCbackfire *MrTLexify *Ch0pper *MrRoflWaffles *TheSmithPlays *CodeNamePizza Trivia *Noah has a popular Twitch account where he can be seen playing similar games to his YouTube channel, as well as games like League of Legends, Counter Strike: Global Offensive, Minecraft, Bioshock, DayZ, Garry's Mod and more. *On Dec 8, 2018, Noah's house was struck by lightning. This forced Noah and his girlfriend Martina to temporarily move in with Martina's parents. As of Jun 9, 2019, Noah has moved back into his house. *Noah launched his YouTube channel on February 10, 2010 and posted his first video, Call of Duty Lobby Rap Freestyle, on May 22, 2011. *Noah's zodiac sign is Libra. *Noah had a third channel known as TheNoahExperiment, where he uploaded reaction vidoes. As of July 23, 2017, Noah has stopped uploading videos on this channel. Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views Category:Users that joined in 2010